Recently, in terms of eco-friendliness such as space saving or electric power saving, types of products which utilize liquid crystal panels or organic electroluminescent (EL) panels as display devices have been increasing, representatively including liquid crystal monitors, liquid crystal televisions, feature phones, smartphones, tablet computers, electronic books and notebook computers. In particular, electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, electronic books and feature phones comprise a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic EL panel, and a cover member which covers the outer peripheral portion of the screen excluding the display portion.
A technique for bonding the display panel with the cover member exists, which comprises applying an ultraviolet-curable resin to the surface of one of them, and overlapping the other one with that one. After the resin spreads to the necessary filling area, the resin is irradiated with ultraviolet light and cured.
In consideration of variation in the amount of resin applied, or prevention of bubbles, it is difficult to restrict the filling area of resin to only the display area which displays an image. Thus, the filling area of resin may spread to the outside of the display area and range to the outer peripheral portion of the cover member covered by a colored layer, etc., which is hard to transmit light. In this case, the ultraviolet light necessary for curing is difficult to reach the portion located under the colored layer out of the filling area of resin. The colored layer widely covers the vicinity of the mounting portion of the display panel, for example, on which a driving IC chip is mounted. Therefore, the ultraviolet light may hardly reach the vicinity of the mounting portion, and the resin may not be sufficiently cured. If the resin is uncured, the spreading of resin cannot be prevented, and the spreading resin goes into a gap in the display portion, resulting in a display defect, leading to deterioration in quality. If the resin spreads to the outside of the display panel in an uncured state, the spreading resin needs to be removed, leading to increase of the number of process steps for manufacturing the display device.